million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Home is a coming now!
Home is a coming now! is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 06 single. The song is performed by Nao Yokoyama and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Takashi Ifukube and is composed as well as arranged by Ken Itou. Track List #WE ARE ONE!! #Home is a coming now! #Oli Oli DISCO #Moon Gold (ムーンゴールド) #Star Trip (スタートリップ) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sankaku kouen yatai no takoyaki Mechamecha onegai shite Naisho de ikko omake moratte Arigato-san Kawaranai kono kanji Yappa suki yana aonori CHEKKU Chikoku no tsure to ame mura sansaku Furugiya megucchaou yo Hade me no DENIMU sassoku GETTO Kawaii-yan Natsukashii kaiwa Nakami wa nanimonai kedo Ima wa sukoshi dake hane nobashitakute Konna ahona koto hanashitetara Kajitteta TAPIOKA TOPPINGU no AISU DOKKU otoshichatta Home is a coming now! Mattete ne Honma kai na? Uso janai yo! Dakedo mada yaresou na koto Aru you na kiishite akiramenai What's doing now Dear Friend? Choushi dou? "Warui?" Nandeyanen! Itsunomanika Tsukkonde mata waratteru kono machi Yuuhi ochiteiku yo Ano koro itsumo te no naka sotto Gohyakuman-en tama o Nigitte zutto kaimono shiteta Dagashiya-san Oba-chan wa genki kana? Mada ame-chan kubatteru kana? Shinkansen no mado nagamete Saigo no butaman o Hitokuchi tabete hana ga tsuun to Shita keredo Karashi tsukesugita Kurushii na soredake yamon Ima wa sukoshi dake setsunaku naru kedo Ashita ni nareba mata motodoori Donna boke ga kitatte sou heiki Hon nara kakatte kiya So let's tonight see in town Kono keshiki Sore donaishitan? Namida no ato "Ganbare" tte iwareta mitai Kono kuuki ga senaka oshiterun ya Oh! Calling me cry Nanka attara Okonomi kurai Ogottaru yo Daisuki na nakama to SOOSU no kaori Tsutsumarete iyou yo Ima wa sukoshi dake hanareteru keredo Kono basho ni moratta egao zenbu Sonouchi hyakubai ni shite kaesu na Hon nara mite itete na Home is a coming now! Mattete ne Honma kai na? Uso janai yo! Dakedo mada yaresou na koto Aru you na kiishite akiramenai What's doing now Dear Friend? Choushi dou? "Warui?" Nandeyanen! Itsunomanika Tsukkonde mata waratteru kono machi Ohanashi to yuuhi ochite iku yo |-| Kanji= 三角公園　屋台のたこ焼き めちゃめちゃお願いして 内緒で一個　オマケもらって ありがとさん 変わらない　この感じ やっぱ　好きやな　青のりチェック 遅刻のツレと　アメ村散策 古着屋巡っちゃおうよ 派手目のデニム　さっそくゲット かわいいやん 懐かしい　会話 中身は何もないけど 今は少しだけ　羽根伸ばしたくて こんなアホなこと　話してたら かじってた　タピオカトッピングの アイスドック　落としちゃった Home is a coming now！ 待っててね ほんまかいな？ 嘘じゃないよ！ だけどまだ　やれそうなこと あるような　気ぃして諦めない What's doing now Dear Friend？ 調子どう？ 「悪い？」なんでやねん！ いつのまにか ツッコんで　また笑ってる　この街 夕日落ちていくよ あの頃いつも　手の中そっと 500万円玉を 握ってずっと　買い物してた 駄菓子屋さん おばちゃんは元気かな？ まだ　飴ちゃん　配ってるかな？ 新幹線の　窓眺めて 最後の豚まんを 一口食べて　鼻がツーンと したけれど 辛子つけすぎた 苦しいな　それだけやもん 今は少しだけ　切なくなるけど 明日になればまた　もとどおり どんなボケがきたってそう　平気 ほんなら　かかってきや So let's tonight see in town この景色 それ　どないしたん？ 涙のあと 「がんばれ」って言われたみたい この空気が　背中押してるんや Oh！ Calling me cry なんかあったら お好みくらい おごったるよ 大好きな　仲間とソースのかおり 包まれていようよ 今は少しだけ　離れてるけれど この場所に貰った　笑顔全部 そのうち　100倍にして返すな ほんなら　見ていててな Home is a coming now！ 待っててね ほんまかいな？ 嘘じゃないよ！ だけどまだ　やれそうなこと あるような　気ぃして諦めない What's doing now Dear Friend？ 調子どう？ 「悪い？」なんでやねん！ いつのまにか ツッコんで　また笑ってる　この街 お話と夕日オチていくよ |-| English= I beg real hard at a Takoyaki stand in Triangular park and they secretly give me an extra Thank ya! This feeling never changes Aonori is indeed my favorite, off the list! Stroll in Amemura with my friend that got here late Go around rag shops See a flashy denim and get it right away Cute one, yea? Chat about the good old days Trivial stuff, though When we talk silly things like how I somewhat want to spread my wings now my ice cream hot dog with tapioca topping was dropped to the ground Home is a coming now! Wait for me Are you serious? I'm not kidding! But I won't give up because I still feel that there are so many things to do What's doing now, dear friend? How ya doin? Terrible? You've gotta be kidding! Before we know we are joking and laughing again The sun is setting in this town Back then, I always hid a 5 million yen coin in my hand while shopping Grandma at the mom-and-pop candy store Is she doing alright? Is she still handing out candies? I wonder Watch outside the window in Shinkansen Have one last bite of Nikuman My nose stings because It has too much mustard! That's why it hurts It's a little bit painful now but I'll return to my usual self tomorrow I can take any kind of Boke just fine Well then, bring them on So let's tonight see in town This scenery What's the matter? After I cry I kinda hear you say "wish you luck" This atmosphere gives me a support Oh! Calling me cry If something happens, I'll treat you whatever you like I'm wrapped by my beloved friend and sauce's smell Now, I may leave for a little while but I'll return my hometown a hundred times of all the smiles I've received from this place Well then, watch me Home is a coming now! Wait for me Are you serious? I'm not kidding! But I won't give up because I still feel that there are so many things to do What's doing now, dear friend? How ya doin? Terrible? You've gotta be kidding! Before we know we are joking and laughing again The story reaches the punch line, and the sun is setting in this town Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 06 (sung by: Nao Yokoyama)